Spies Just Wanna Have Fun
by mentallymandi
Summary: A spoof full of ...interesting adventures from our favorite spies! Pre Phase One!
1. The Board Meeting of Boredom

My insanity drove me to write this, so here it is...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
1. Board Meetings of Boredom  
  
It was afternoon in the middle of the summer and it was so hot that you could fry an egg on Director Kendall's shiny, bald head. Sydney Bristow yawned as she stared at the file folder in front of her with all the details of her next mission on it. She was so bored though, that all the writing looked smeared and blurred. Just then, she heard a loud snore.  
  
She looked up and saw none other than her father, Jack Bristow, with his head laying on his own file folder, snoring his brains out and drool flowing out of his mouth, forming a puddle inder him.  
  
"That's it! I can't take it! i'm tired of Sydney yawning and I'm tired of Jack snoring and drooling on the wooden table, and if he messes up the finishing, he's paying for it! And I'm tired of Agent Vaughn clicking his pen! The meeting is over and we all need a break, so how about we all just go to McDonald's?" yelled Kendall.  
  
"Really?' asked Sydney, suddenly getting excited.  
  
"Yeah, screw Rambaldi, let's go!" yelled Kendall.  
  
It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. Kendall was actually being nice...It was the oddest thing since Rambaldi. And then all at once they agreed and left to McDonald's.  
  
Meanwhile at SD-6 Headquarters...  
  
Sloane was ina private meeting with Sark. They were discussing how to get all of the Rambaldi artifacts from the CIA to piece them together. however, neither of them could concentrate. Sloane was making a usual droning speech while trying to pick lent off his sleeve and Sark was having a fight with a fly buzzing around the room.  
  
Then the fly landed on Sark's head where he slapped it and fell over in the process. "Mr. Sark, get up off the floor. this is boring and frankly pointless, you an't concentrate n anything but that fly and this lent is driving me nuts. how about we go to McDonald's?" asked Sloane.  
  
"Brilliant idea sir! I have this sudden craving for a Happy Meal!" exclaimed Sark, his eyes lighting up like that of a little boy at Christmas.  
  
"Good then," said Sloane. "Let's get marshall and Dixon and we can go"  
  
And then the two gathered the others and took the company van, previously used to capture hostages, and went off to McDonald's.   
  
Little did they know that their CIA accquiantences were already there...   
  
---------------------------  
  
please review people! i live for reviews! 


	2. Spies and French Fries

Please keep in mind that this is Pre Phase one!  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Our heroes from the CIA arrived at McDonald's in an excited mood. Kendall had never taken them on a 'field trip' before during a debrief, so it was going to be great. As soon as they got out of the black suburban, Sydney and Vaughn had a race to the counter, Vaughn won, which upset Sydney, so she pulled at the little hairs on the nape of his neck.  
  
"Owww!" yelled Vaughn. "That hurt!"  
  
"Well, it was supposed to, Einstein! How else was I supposed to get you to move out my way," said Sydney, very pleased with herself for when she had pulled Vaughn's hair, he had jumped back, allowing her to cut him in line. Outsmarting ones handler is always a great accomplishment.  
  
"No fair!" yelled Vaughn. "I'm telling Kendall!"  
  
"Then you'd be a tattletale and then you'd get in trouble," said Sydney as they were teasing each other as if they were little children.  
  
"Fine, be that way," said Vaughn, pouting behind her. "But now I get some of your french fries."  
  
"Alright..."  
  
Sydney and Vaughn ordered their food and got their Cokes and then found a table and sat down to eat. Vaughn stole Sydney's french fries and then for payback, Sydney 'accidentally' spilled cherry coke on Vaughn's pants.  
  
Then Vaughn jumped up and did what looked like some sort of forgein jig while exclaimed that his pants were cold. After getting strange looks from many people, he got off the table and threatened to put ice down Sydney's shirt. She took off running and he followed her into the playplace.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Jack was in line with Kendall at the register debating whether he wanted the low fat salad or the fruit parafait.   
  
"Just come on Jack, it's not that big of a decision," said Kendall irritabely.  
  
"It's just so hard," said Jack.  
  
"I know, but you have to try. There are all these nice people waiting behind us Jackk, we don't have all day," said Kendall.  
  
"Ok," said Jack. "I'll take the fruit parafait."  
  
"That'll be 99 cents sir," said the guy at the register.  
  
"Are you sure? That seems kinda cheap."  
  
"No, I'm sure it's right."  
  
"What's up? Am I like the one millionth customer or something? Are there going to be balloons and confetti?" asked Jack getting suddenly excited whilst Kendall stood behind him and held his bald head in his hands shamefully.  
  
"Umm no," said the guy behind the counter. "but there is granola!"  
  
"Yippee!" yelled Jack and then he busted a John Travolta move and landed on the ground in a split, causing him great pain.  
  
"I can't believe that these are CIA agents!" said Kendall.  
  
And from the floor, Jack said ina barley audible but painful whisper, "Can I have some help please?"  
  
---------------------------  
  
stupid i know, next part will be better and yes that was from my favorite McDonald's commercial, i couldn't resist!  
  
________________ 


End file.
